


Samon x Rokuriki

by Tropical_cyclone_1



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: M/M, i hate this fic even tho i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropical_cyclone_1/pseuds/Tropical_cyclone_1
Summary: please it is literally what the title says





	Samon x Rokuriki

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it because it is cringe to me. it is from a time where I sucked at writing.

The air in the equipment warehouse in the morning was crisp and fresh. Light poured in to storeroom six as Rokuriki Daisen opened the cold metal door and entered, holding a black clipboard in one arm. Barely visible dust motes swirled in the air as he inspected the inventory checklist staring up at him. He swept some stray locks of his aqua tipped hair away from his face and sighed, “Another inventory checklist, but at least this storeroom is small.” He sighed again as he started searching for everything on the checklist. Rokuriki thought once again about why he wouldn’t transfer to the ball court, I mean the work would be better and I wouldn’t be doing this kind of stuff every day but… I would just be playing around all the time because of old habits. The last statement was a lie, and he knew it. The real reason he stayed was because of supervisor Samon Gokku. Rokuriki blushed slightly as he thought about the supervisor of building five, with his apple green eyes, short green-tipped orange hair and gentle smile. He shook his head, blushing, what am I thinking? He’s my superior, I can’t think of him like this, especially right now when I need to focus. With his cheeks still pink, Rokuriki began searching for the next group of items on the mundane checklist on the clipboard in his hand. Busily he went through the numerous items on it, so absorbed in the task at hand that he didn’t notice the supervisor’s face peer through the still opened door.  
Samon smiled. Watching Rokuriki diligently working made a warm feeling begin to grow inside of his chest, this happens every time I watch him, with his cherry red eyes and black and aqua hair. Every time I see his light tan skin and his sweet smile this feeling of warmth and happiness grows a little more inside my me. But why? What could this feeling be? Samon put his hand over his heart and smiled closed his eyes, feeling his heart race beneath his palm. Slowly he opened the door and walked up to Rokuriki.  
Rokuriki turned, surprised, when he heard Samon’s footsteps walking towards him, blushing again slightly when his supervisor stopped centimetres away from him looking up into his eyes. He looked right back down into Samon’s precious green eyes, his face innocent and kind.  
“Why, whenever I see your cherry blossom pink cheeks does my heart race?” Samon asked in a low voice, suddenly embracing Rokuriki, “Why, when I see your deep red eyes, does my heart skip a beat?” he continued, “What is this I feel every time I see you, every time I touch you hand, I think… your hands have touched my heart.” Samon buried his head into Rokuriki’s shoulder and his tail swished along they ground.  
“Why, when I think about your tender face, do I blush?” Rokuriki answered, smiling kindly, taking his supervisor into his arms and resting his cheek on Samon’s head, “Why, when I think about your pleasant smile, do I want to treasure the precious memory of you in my mind forever?” he added, holding Samon close to him, “It is because I love you, I love you and will never let you go.” In silence they held each other, cherishing the moment in that small warehouse storeroom.  
*******  
“Saru-chan, why is your face red? What have you been doing?” Kiji Mistuba stated absentmindedly, fixing his already heavy make-up. The inter building guard room was quieter than it usually was at this time in the morning, with only Kiji, Kenshirou Yozakura and Samon being present. Samon didn’t hear Kiji’s words at first, but neither did Kenshirou who was preoccupied with thoughts about the warden. Frustrated, he repeated himself, louder this time, “Saru, what have you been doing to make your face so red? Goddamn answer me!” his eye twitched as he got the same response as before, “WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL SAMON? WHY WON’T YOU ANSWER ME??” he snapped.  
“’CAUSE IT’S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!” Samon shouted back at him, “I DON’T NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!”  
Kiji pretended to be hurt, stepping back and pouting, “I was just worried about you,” he whimpered.  
“LIKE HELL YOU WERE WORRIED!”  
“Inu-chan can tell you, right Inu-chan?” Kiji proclaimed looking towards Kenshirou for back up.  
“Hmm? I heard my name?” Kenshirou replied dreamily, only having heard his name and nothing else.  
“YOU WEREN’T LISTENING???!!” his eye twitched in a rather violent manner before he erupted into a shrieking rant. Outside the door, Hajime listened to the roaring argument coming from inside and hesitated, his hand hovering above the doorknob, what the hell is going on in there? I don’t think this is something to get involved in. I’ll come back later, he thought walking back in the direction he came from. About half an hour later they were able to have a quiet and calm conversation.  
Samon sighed as he sat down heavily on to one of the red, plush sofas in the guard room, the colour still showing on his cheeks. He sank slightly into the soft cushioning of the sofa and became frustrated at himself, beginning to think of himself as weak because of being unable to hide his emotions. Quietly, Kenshirou strode over and sat down next to him.  
“Are your feeling alright Samon?” he asked, a note of genuine care in his voice, “You looked very flustered before, did something happen this morning?” Samon turned away, his face burning red with embarrassment, “N-nothing happened,” he stuttered, lying to both himself and Kenshirou. I can’t tell him what happened with Rokuriki, he wouldn’t understand, would he? Kenshirou wouldn’t know what it’s like… but out of him and Kiji, I think he would understand it more. But can I tell him? Kenshirou nodded, “If you say nothing happened then I believe you.” Samon couldn’t keep the act up any longer. Excusing himself, he got up and left the room, his expression betraying him. In despair he ran down the hall. Away from the only two people he could talk to and towards the station, wanting to catch the next monorail to building five.  
*********  
Back at building five, Samon finally began to feel at ease again. Walking down the slightly ornate halls of the building, he felt the tension break away from his mind and crumble into the hallway around him. It was quiet and calming to be alone.


End file.
